The Macarena
by Aralas Baggins
Summary: If you don't know what the macarena is, google it NOW. This is an AU where Loki never tried to take over the world, but SHIELD still assembled the Avengers... Loki gets bored. Nuff said.


A/N hello everybody! Guess what, I'm still alive! yeah... it's been awhile since I last updated my fic realization, don't worry, I've not abandoned it! Yeah well it's now 1am, Sunday. I started this fic at 11pm, Saturday. I was basically listening to music, just about to fall asleep, I had my music on shuffle when all of a sudden... BAMMM! I heard my song - the macarena( if you don't know what it is google the dance!) . I have decided to write a one-shot at 11pm at night, just after I had decided to go to sleep. Yeah well... Enjoy! This is an AU where Loki is an Avenger and never tried to enslave Migard...  
Disclaimer- not mine, don't sue! sorry for any grammar/spelling/anything mistakes!

It was just a normal day at Avengers tower. Loki had recently joined the Avengers. Thor had signed him up, claiming that he would make a worthy super hero with his woma- ehem- magic skills. Loki was quite the mischief maker. He was frequently pulling pranks on many of the Avengers. Unfortunately, since the worlds criminal society was quite scared of the Avengers and their new god, crime rate was at it's lowest in decades. Loki was bored.  
Loki decided that entertainment was needed, therefore he devised a cunning and devious plan. There was a very serious S.H.I.E.L.D meeting that he had to attend. Magic was not allowed in those meetings, so Loki had to find away to boost the speakers on his iPod using Midgardian technology. He decided to connect his devise to the speakers all over the helicarrier. His plan was simple, to play a message over the tannoy system, the message would be an unknown terrorist organization declaring nuclear war on America.  
Now that everything was set up, all Loki had to do was go to the meeting and wait. Fury was prattling on about a clean up in London from where Doc Doom had last attacked when all of a sudden- "When I dance they call me Macarena and the boys they say that I´m buena they all want me, they can´t have" The opening to the Macarena started... And chaos insured. As the beat kicked in everyone, I mean EVERYONE joined in - including Nick Fury. The whole ship had joined in. Loki was starting to think that this mistake was better than the original plan. As the song ended and people stopped dancing, Fury resumed his boring speech, the scientists carried on doing science and the agents did agenty things. It seemed everyone had simply agreed not to talk about what just happened. Apparently, Loki didn't get the memo as he burst out laughing, tears flowing from his wide eyes as he held his stomach, pointing at Fury. "You... You... Oh my god, I cannot believe that just happened!" He blurted out of breath as he held into his side, his body aching with laughter.  
"What just happened Loki?" Fury asked, one eyebrow raised and his one eye twitching. Loki looked at him with a puzzled expression, "you don't remember?" He asked.  
"Remember what Rudolf?" Tony replied, confused.  
"You okay there brother?" Thor asked concerned. Thor himself had taken part in the Midgardian dance, Loki had no idea how he even knew the song, never mind that strange dance.  
"But. But... Huh? You really don't remember what you did?" Everybody shared the same confused expression.  
"JARVIS, pull up S.H.I.E.L.D's security footage from the last five minutes ago and put it on screen" Tony said to his phone.  
"Stark! We've talked about hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's database!" Fury said furiously. "Meh" Tony simply replied as the footage came up. Everyone was silent as the footage played.  
To Loki's disappointment there was nothing out of the ordinary, just Fury talking. As the footage ended everyone turned to look at Loki as if he had gone insane. Maybe he had. Maybe his brain had melted from all the stress and the magic he had been using recently. Maybe he had finally cracked. "Never mind... It's nothing." Loki said, his expression still vacant and confused.  
When the meeting had ended, Loki left straight away. Everyone alse stayed behind. There was a calm silence, before Fury started chuckling. Tony joined in, then the assassins, then Thor and Bruce. Soon everyone was laughing hysterically. As the last giggles died down, Fury cleared his throat, "well done Stark. That was quick editing on JARVIS' behalf." He congratulated Tony.  
"Yeah, he's the best." Tony remarked, trying to stop hiccuping.

THE END

A/N Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
